


Celebrate our victories (before we draw our swords again)

by LightbringerSunlance



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Strip Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightbringerSunlance/pseuds/LightbringerSunlance
Summary: After a long, tedious day of organising the Inquistions latest series of missions, the Inquisitor invites everyone to a night of celebrations. Presented with the chance to sit back, relax, and play a few (too many) rounds of wicked grace, the Inquisition does just that.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 10





	Celebrate our victories (before we draw our swords again)

It comes as no surprise to anyone really. Sera is already drunk, practically unconscious under the table, muttering about dragons and ‘ _I don’t remember signing up for this shit’_. Cole is kind of a light weight, so even after three drinks he’s hopping about from table to table, singing songs with the bard and you swear it’s the loudest you’ve ever heard him.

Varric laughs at Cole off to the side. You can’t tell if he’s tipsy or not because he still sounds like his sassy, sober self. To your left, Iron Bull and Cullen are engaged in the most ridiculous looking arm wrestling contest you’ve ever seen. The ex-Templar is sat in his under garments, only slightly more dignified than the last time you all got together and played wicked grace, with a look of pure concentration plastered on his face. Iron bull sits opposite Cullen, completely nude, mock yawning at him.

To your left, Dorian is flirting with every male patron he fancies, exaggerating his own exploits and accomplishments. He notices you staring, gives you a quick wink, before he bounces onto the next patron.

Blackwall – Rainier, you remind yourself; after all it’s the name you both agreed on when you judged him within Skyhold’s halls – is sat with Vivienne and Cassandra, and the three of them continue to send you and your companion sideways glances, muttering amongst each other before stifling their laughter.

You raise an eyebrow at them, wondering briefly what they could be talking about, but Leliana takes your arm and drags you into a standing position.

“What do you think they’re saying?” You ask, still full of curiosity. Besides you, Leliana is the only one in the tavern still sober (you think, anyway).

She glances over at the trio, lips pursed, before she turns back and shrugs.

“Probably discussing your more recent exploits,” she says, accent thick and smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Look, I’ve told you all about a thousand times now; the dragon _knocked_ _me_ into the pile of shit with its wings. I didn’t fall or trip over my own feet,” you reply. The embarrassment you felt was almost as bad as the smell. And Sera had a week full of crap related pranks planned and executed all to the entertainment of your inquisition.

“I- I didn’t mean _that_ , Inquisitor.”

“Well what other exploits have you heard about? Because I can’t think of-” and you freeze mid-sentence because Leliana is giving you _that_ look and you realise exactly what they’re all laughing about.

“I- well… How many people know about _that_?”

“Everyone with ears has heard. Why do you think Josephine is avoiding this particular gathering?”

You raise a hand to your forehead, thinking back to your recent return and subsequent party held in honour of another one of your victories. You and Josephine remember the night as clear as day, despite the sheer abundance of alcohol you had consumed. It’s why you’ve only had two drinks tonight.

“And how, pray tell, did everyone find out?” You ask, slight annoyance in your voice. You don’t really need to hear an answer. After all, you spent the night running around the _entire_ stronghold stark naked, trying to find all of yours and Josephine’s clothes. Sera, Iron Bull, and Cole – with some convincing – had managed to steal and scatter them around. You were still finding under garments strung up in the highest places of Skyhold for days afterwards.

“Your shouting woke most of the residents, my dear,” Vivienne calls, laughing along with Cassandra and Rainier.

Sighing, you grab your cloak from the back of a chair and sling it over your shoulder.

“Suppose I should go find Josie then. Apologise for losing our clothes in a bet.”

“I still can’t believe you bet her clothes as well as your own,” Leliana says.

“We were drunk,” you reply, scratching your nose and sending Cassandra and company a glare. “And she encouraged me. Make sure they all find their way back to their rooms, Leli. Wouldn’t want any more embarrassing tales being tied to the Inquisition.”

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

* * *

“Of course, you’re still working even at this hour,” You call out into the room as you enter. Josephine looks up from her desk briefly, smiling when she sees you.

“Well, whilst everyone else parties, more and more requests are made each day. The fight may be won, but my work still continues.”

“You should take a break.”

“The last break I took ended up in my clothes being spread across Skyhold. Which is partially why I have so much work now.” She glances up at you again, but the smile on her face and the glint in her eyes informs you that she’s only teasing.

“We would have won the bet if you’d have let me climb the rest of the tower.”

“And we could have lost you and the bet had you fallen. My clothes were a small price to pay to keep you safe.”

“Josie, I’m flattered you consider me worth saving.” You grin as she blushes, candlelight illuminating her beautiful features. It’s adorable, the way she tries to hide her reddening cheek, as though her embarrassment isn’t the one of the most charming things you’ve seen.

“I’m surprised you left this party so early,” she says, changing the subject. She always tries to avoid your relationship while she’s working ( _‘what would Thedas think?’_ \- darling they _already know_ ).

You walk around her desk, sitting on the arm of her chair and draping an arm across her shoulders. “It’s not the same without you there. Besides, Leliana got them all drunk within the first three rounds of wicked grace.”

“She’s always been one to show off her talents,” Josephine replies softly, chuckling.

“And I also came to apologise about the bet, but apparently it bothers you less than I expected it to.”

“Don’t worry about me, Inquisitor. I can fend off even the rowdiest diplomats. The people of Thedas will remember your nudity for less than a week, trust me on this.”

You lean down to kiss her cheek, whispering ‘thank you’ into her ear and watch as her blush deepens. She pauses in her writing, but that’s enough for you to shift positions, straddling her lap and planting a line of kisses down her neck.

“Break time,” she moans as you kiss back up again. Your lips grace over hers as your hands cup either side of her jaw.

“Break time,” you echo in agreement, all thoughts of parties and work forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest story I've ver written and I'm kinda proud of myself for not getting carried away


End file.
